


Truth Comes Out

by Clemi2Nico



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste messes up, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Butterfly Miraculous Returned, Hawkmoth Defeat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng has had enough, New Cat Miraculous Holder, Peacock Miraculous Returned, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Luka Couffaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clemi2Nico/pseuds/Clemi2Nico
Summary: Marinette can't take anymore from her class. Who comes to her rescue but the Queen Bee herself and our favorite young rocker. She realises that she can't trust her miraculous partner anymore and must find a new Black Cat to balance out the Ladybug power, while assembling team members. As she goes to get the ring she finds out a secret that will stop Hawkmoth's reign of terror once and for all.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette feels the breath catching in her throat, her fingers white around her purse strap. Biting her lower lip fighting back the tears she shoved her way out of the classroom. They don’t get to see her cry, they don’t. Tears spill down her cheeks as she rushes down the stairs, everything a blur.  
She just couldn’t take anymore. Alll of them turned on her when all she wanted to do was help them. They had been going to school together since cours préparatoire, but a few words from the new girl and all her friends just hated her.  
The words and names Alya, her best friend, had called her, echoing in her head caused her to stumble. Strong arms catch her. Looking up she meets familiar blue orbs.  
“Hey, Ma-ma-marinette,” Quickly the laughter dies as he catches sight of the tears and trembling lip. “What’s wrong?”  
“Luka,” her voice breaks as she all but falls into his chest, hands fisted in his shirt, sobs shaking her small frame. Gently Luka picked her up and carried her across the street to a bench in the park. Settling her in his lap he rubbed soothingly up and down her back, his chest rumbles with his humming.

Back in the classroom:

“You are all ridiculous.” Chloé snaped slamming her hands on top of the desk chair thrown back, blue eyes flashing. Everyone freezes looking at her as she packs up. “You barely know Lila and within a month you have all shunned and torn down ‘your everyday Ladybug’.” Chloé’s voice drips venom as she slips through the room to grab her bag. Snatching up Marinette’s as she shoves passed Adrien. “The girl who has done everything she could for you, whenever you needed her. I may not be the nicest person, but right now I’m an angel compared to all of you.”  
Storming out of the classroom Chloé leaves behind a shocked group. Lila’s brown eyes take in the whole class before landing on Alya. Immediately she begins pouting with tears filling her eyes. Alya growls, catching the girl’s look.  
“Go figure the class bully would side with the other bully.”  
Juleka squeezes Rose’s hand, purple eyes meeting with Ivan and Mylene’s gaze. All of them silently agreed to meet at the Dupain-Cheng bakery at lunch. Still worried, Juleka tilts her head so her hair fans out around her, hiding her phone as she sends a quick message to her brother.

With Marinette and Luka:

Luka places a soft kiss on her head as he stares up at the sky, watching for a black butterfly. Slowly Marinette’s sobs turn to sniffles and her hands unclench from his shirt. She nuzzles into his shoulder. Luka’s arms tighten before he looks back down at her.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” His voice soothing her frazzled nerves. She shakes her head and burrows closer to his chest, comfort seeping into her. “Alright.”  
“Dupain-Cheng.” Looking up Luka meets the eyes of Chloé, both take the other in. Chloé steps closer, holding out the pink backpack. “Marinette, I brought your bag. I figured you may want to go home, or if you want to we can go to the spa. Either way I’ve already handled it with M Damocles.”  
Looking at her Marinette smiles brokenly, tears staining her face. “I’d like that, thank you Chloé.” The blonde girl nods, lips twitching into a smile. Turning back to Luka, Marinette blushes as she stutters out a ‘thank you’ climbing out of his lap.  
“Whatever you need Marinette,” his hand cups her cheek, thumb brushing her cheekbone before he leans down to brush a kiss across her forehead. “Text me if you need anything.” Nodding once at the blonde girl Luka walks back to the school.  
Chloé leads Marinette over to the car waiting for them. No words are exchanged as they are brought to the spa. Shooting off a quick text to her parents explaining the situation, Marinette follows Chloé inside praying for a relaxing time and no Hawkmoth.

Leaning back Marinette sighs softly all the tension leaving her as the warm water soaks her feet. “Thanks Chloé.” The blonde turns to her, blue eyes wide, turning back to the polish rack she blushes.  
“You don’t need to thank me. This is the least I can do considering all I’ve done.” The blonde walks over handing a soft robin blue polish to the lady at her own seat. “I can’t believe them. How stupid can they get?” Marinette smiles softly at the blonde, watery bluebells gazing at Chloé.  
“It’s not all of them.” Chloé whips her head to stare straight at the shorter girl.  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Adrien knows,” Marinette states, leaning forward and handing the wine red polish to the worker.  
“I’m sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say Adrien Agreste, our Adrien, knows and isn’t doing anything?”  
“He told me ‘As long as you and I both know the truth does it really matter?’ He was worried about her getting hurt and being akumatized again.” Chloé lets out a growl throwing her hands up.  
“What about your feelings? Do they not matter?!” Smiling sadly Marinette reaches over and pats Chloé’s hand before sitting back.  
“You’re a good person Chloé, we may not have started off as friends but I would like to think we are.”  
“Well I wouldn’t exactly just take any odd person with me to the spa.” Chloé blushes fiddling with her phone. “I just don’t understand how none of them even remember, you know, Jagged Stone. You’ve done what...two commissions for him?”  
A bright smile lights up the black haired girl’s face, “Yes and they came to the bakery that one time to film too.” Leaning back Marinette lets her eyes meet Tikki’s peeping gaze. A softness fills her own as she looks at the little god. “Do you want to come over to my place after this?”  
Smiling widely Chloé nods, before handing off a credit card. “Sure, I was also wondering if I could commission something from you?”  
“That sounds wonderful!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Tikki?” Marinette whispers, staring up through her skylight, biting her bottom lip.  
“What is it Marinette?”  
“Is Adrien Chat Noir?”   
Sitting up she turns to look at her kwami. Tikki is wringing her hands, eyes shining. With a small wail Tiki slams into Marinette’s cheek. Marinette cups her, nuzzling back as a sigh leaves her.  
“I can’t have him as a partner if that is how he acts in real life…” She states, climbing up to her terrace. Tikki joins her as she looks toward the Agreste Manor. “Already I have to think about the other miraculouses, with Master Fu just up and leaving.”   
“Whatever you think is best.” Tikki floats up to hover in front of her face. “You are the best Ladybug I’ve ever had. Your instincts haven’t led you wrong yet.”  
“We need our Bee for back up.”  
Turning back around, Marinette crawls across her bed to the top of it. Pulling out what looks like a sewing box, she opens it taking out a yellow and black striped carton. Climbing back up she looks at Tikki again.  
“Spots on!”  
With a flash of pink light Ladybug is swinging across Paris’ rooftops towards Le Grand Paris. Plopping down on the balcony, she quietly walks to the glass doors and knocks. A shape jumps up from the large bed before rushing over and throwing open the door.  
“Chloé Bourgeois, this is the Miraculous of the Bee.” She holds out the familiar hair comb, Chloé’s eyes begin to water as she reaches out for it. “I need your help protecting Paris. Can I trust you to use this only for the good of the people?”  
“Yes,” Chloé breathes, placing the comb in her loose hair. Pollen flashes out and laughs before cuddling into Chloé.  
“Queen Bee is retired. You need to think of another name and suit.”  
Chloé smiles before a yellow flash surrounds her with the whispered words, “Buzz on.” When the light disappears Chloé is now clad in a similar suit. The yellow now a dusty orange, and her hair pulled back into a long braid. Her hair changed from blonde to the dusty orange; blue eyes changed, the sclera a black while the rest is a dark brown.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Hornet.”  
“Well, follow me. The black cat ring is going to be taken away.”  
Leading her away from the hotel, Ladybug explains why Chat Noir is being retired. After that they are quiet until they come to rest on the open window of Adrien’s room. Both fall to the floor silently in a crouch. Plagg flies over to them, green eyes sad as he holds the ring out to her. Ladybug hugs him to her cheek before placing the ring in her yo-yo, Plagg going with it in a flash of green light. Looking back just once, Ladybug sighs softly before following Hornet out and to the top of the building.   
“Do you know who is getting the ring?”  
“I do. Let’s go get him.” Ladybug takes off and swings towards the river. Looking back to make sure Hornet is following, she stumbles and falls onto a roof. Her body turned the fall into a tumble and jumped back to her feet. “Oh, no.”  
“Ladybug!” Hornet comes to a stop next to her, worry clearly in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”  
“Look,” Hornet follows her finger and feels cold water travel down her spin. Sitting at the top of the manor on the backside, is a beautiful stained glass window of a butterfly with metal sitting behind it. “Does that mean-”  
“I was right, Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste.” Ladybug murmurs, turning back toward the river. “Come on, let’s go get our new Black Cat.”  
Taking off Ladybug leads Hornet to the Liberty; the closer they get the louder the strumming of a guitar fills the air. Silently they touch down behind Luka, who turns to look at them, fingers still moving across the strings. Ladybug settles down in front of him, opening her yo-yo and taking the ring out. She pats the spot next to her and Hornet settles down, brown eyes watching Ladybug.  
“Spots off,” Hornet gasps as Ladybug is replaced with Marinette, before she lets go of her own transformation. Marinette glances up at Luka who simply smiles down at her, gaze soft. “Will you be my black cat?”  
“Whatever you need,” Luka slips the black ring on and Plagg appears in a flash of green light. “Will you tell me why you need a new one?”  
For the next few hours Marinette slowly explains about Adrien and Chat Noir. How Chat had been acting like a spoiled brat when she tried to explain why she couldn’t tell him certain things. How he threatened to stop being Char Noir if she didn’t; how he wouldn’t stop flirting with her even when she told him she liked someone else. How Adrien knew about Lila; how he left her to deal with it all by herself; how her feelings stopped mattering as long as Lila was happy and he could stay in school. Tears slowly falling down her cheeks, she explains what her and Chloé just found out about Hawkmoth.  
“Do you want to wait a few days before getting it?” Luka asks, moving to the floor next to her, clasping her hand in his.  
“The sooner we can get Nooro and Duusu back the better.” Marinette states, wiping the tears from her face.   
“Then let's go.”  
Chloé stands up and swiftly becomes Hornet, Marinette becomes Ladybug. Both turn to Luka who smiles at Plagg, “Claws out.” With a flash of toxic green light Luka stands dressed in black leather pants, black leather lace up knee high boots. His shirt is a dark midnight blue pirate shirt, an open black vest. Sticking up out of his hair are real black cat ears, a black cat tail swinging lazily behind him. A cutlass hanging from one hip and a black lyre from the other.   
“What do we call you?”   
“Triton, at your service.” Triton bows, tail curling at the tip.   
“Let’s head out.” At her command, they all take off into the night back towards Agreste Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my mother, Lisa


	3. Chapter 3

They land quietly in Adrien’s room, eyes darting towards his sleeping body and the door. Ladybug nods at her team and slinks through the shadows, slowly opening the door and sliding through it. Sneaking down the hall and to Gabrial’s office, they stay in the shadows. All of them freeze as Natalie walks out of the office, the light reflects off of a silver pin. Ladybug silently snarls as she slips around the woman. Slinking up behind her she slams her hand over Natalie’s mouth before sweeping her legs out from under her. Hornet strides over and pulls the woman’s jacket down tying it so she can’t move her arms or wiggle out of it. Triton holds up a shirt he had nab from Adrien’s room, Hornet nods her thanks before gagging the woman. Ladybug flips her and grabs the silver peacock pin from her blouse.  
“As the Grand Guardian of the Miraculous box, I hereby reclaim the Peacock miraculous. From this day till you die, you shall never wield or use another miraculous. Nor shall any of your line or blood if they mean harm on the world or do harm to the world or their kwami.” Silver chains appear around Natalie, slowly tightening as Ladybug speaks glaring down at the woman. In a flash of light the chains disappear into the woman, knocking her out. “Let's continue.”  
Triton takes the lead into the office; after a moment he gestures for them to enter behind him. Upon entering, they seperate, each searching a different area. Ladybug wanders over to the painting of M Agreste; tilting her head she notices a few of the diamond shapes seem strange. Running a gloved hand over the painting she catches a few indents. With a wide grin she closes her eyes and lets her fingers push in two separate codes. After the first one, a wall opens up revealing an elevator. The second one causes the painting to open, revealing a hidden safe. Turning the handle, she opens it and finds the book she returned to Gabriel two years ago for Adrien. Taking that out, she places it in the yo-yo before reclosing the painting and safe; joining the other two they enter the elevator.  
“Be careful, we don’t know what’s down here. Or who.” Ladybug whispers, eyes trained on the door seams.  
At the first sign of the doors opening, they all hunch down and slip into the shadows. They see Gabriel standing up next to a golden and glass coffin, surrounded by flower bushes. His gaze trained on the now closing doors. Brows furrowed he sweeps the rooms, almost catching Hornet as she barely makes it behind one of the bushes.  
“Natalie must have sent it back down for some reason.” Gabriel turns back to the coffin, a purple butterfly kwami floating next to him - it’s atteni drooping as it wrings its paws. “Soon Nooroo, very soon and I will have the most powerful akuma yet. Then Ladybug and Chat Noir will lose and hand over their miraculouses, allowing me to save my wife.”  
“You know,” Triton states, leaning on one of the iron fences, his grin wide and showing off pointed canines. “I don’t know what’s creepier, the fact you are using innocent people to fight for you or that you have your wife’s body in your attic.”  
“I vote for the missing wife in the attic,” Hornet states, jumping up parallel to Triton spinning her top. “What about you LB?”  
“Oh, I quite agree with the missing wife in the attic.” Ladybug states on the other side of the coffin from Gabriel. “Well Hawkmoth, you have two choices. One, hand over your miraculous or two, fight and still hand it over.”  
“Dark wings rise!”   
“Fight it is.”  
Triton sprints over pulling his cutlass out and stopping the cane-sword from cutting into Ladybug’s shoulder. A growl echoing from him, he shoves forward into Hawkmoth sending the older man stumbling back. Hornet’s top barely misses Hawkmoth’s back as he twists, batting it away. Ladybug ignores them as she opens the coffin, hand touching the side of M Agreste’s throat.  
“She’s alive!”   
“Don’t touch her!” Hawkmoth roars, shoving Triton to his knees and Hornet into one of the bushes. Rushing at Ladybug he stumbles as a dark melody echoes in the cavern; the ground around Hawkmoth falling to dust. Triton still kneeling but now armed with his lyre; his fingers flying across the strings.   
“Hornet!”  
“Right behind you!” Hornet’s spinning top flies over Triton and wraps around Hawkmoth before stinging him in the back; freezing him in place.  
Ladybug places her hand on the woman’s forehead and above her heart. Pink light slowly envelops M Agreste’s whole body. After two minutes the woman begins to wake, green eyes fluttering open.  
“What?”  
“I’m sorry I don’t have time to explain M Agreste.” Turning her back on the woman as she sits up; Ladybug strides over to Hawkmoth and plucks the miraculous from his chest. “As the Grand Guardian of the Miraculous Box, I hereby reclaim the Butterfly miraculous. You have done nothing but terrorize Paris and her citizens and the kwami Nooroo who was under your protection. From this day until you die, you shall never wield or use any miraculous again. Nor shall any of your line, or blood that means harm to the world or does harm to the balance of the world or the kwami under their protection.”  
Once again silver chains appear and float around Gabriel’s kneeling form. The chains twist and tie with each word spoken, until with the last word they flash silver and disappear into his body.   
“You aren’t going to arrest me?”  
“Our job was only ever to take back the miraculous.” Ladybug calmly states, staring down at the man. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my mother, Lisa. Thanks to her for dealing with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, hope y'all enjoyed it!

The team touches down on the top of the Eiffel tower, Hornet de-transforming almost instantly. Triton and Ladybug both drop their transformations as well. Marinette holds both the returned miraculouses in her hand as she settles down, leaning into Luka for warmth. Chloé settles in front of the two, Pollen settling on her knee. Tikki pulls out a few cookies from Marinette’s purse, handing one to Pollen and sharing another with Plagg. The Kwamis watch as Marinette sets the Butterfly on her knee but cradles the Peacock.   
“It's broken,” she whispers. Closing her eyes she cups the miraculous against her heart and focuses; remembering what it should look like, how it sparkled and gleamed in the lights. Pink light peeks out from between her fingers for three minutes. Marinette leans heavily against Luka, letting her hands fall into her lap. A beryl light flashes and a blue kwami with peacock feathers appears in Marinette’s hands. “Hello Duusu.”  
“Oh!” Duusu breathes tears welling in his eyes. “You healed me!” His body shakes with large sobs, the other three kwami quickly swarming around him. Smiling gently, Marinette sets them all down between the three wielders. She lets a finger caress the butterfly miraculous.  
“Nooroo, you can come out now,” Marinette calls lightly. “You’re safe now.”  
A soft lavender light flashes and Nooroo is there floating above her knee. Wide purple eyes stare up at her; before he grins and turns to join the kwami pile. All three wielders watch silently, letting their bodies relax as the realization that it's over wash through them.  
“We don’t have to worry about akuma’s anymore.” Chloé voices, blue eyes meeting Marinette’s. “Know what that means?”   
“Let it all out.” Luka chuckles, squeezing Marinette closer. “Are we giving them back?”  
“No,” Marinette declares, smiling at Chloé’s shocked face. “I want you both to help me protect the Miraculous Box and Paris. There may not be a supervillain but that does not mean there aren’t villains in Paris.”  
“Couldn’t have put it better myself Marinette!” Tikki exclaims giggling from the pile. 

~Three weeks later~

Marinette smiles at her parents as she grabs a few pastries: two honey scones, a cheese croissant, a butter croissant, a lavender and rosemary macaron with blueberry and lemon filling, and three strawberry macarons. Waving goodbye to her mom she runs out the door, hair flying behind her. Coming up to the school she slips past Adrien who tries to grab her arm; stopping by Luka and Chloé. Handing out the pasties to each person, she eats one of the strawberry macarons leaning into Luka’s side.  
“Do you think he will stop trying?” Luka questions pressing a kiss into Marinette’s hair, blue eyes staring down glaring green.  
“Doesn’t matter,” Marinette shrugs, blowing a strand of pink streaked hair out of her face. “That does remind me, Chloé your dress is done. You can come pick it up after school if you want.”  
“Perfect timing, my father wants me to go with him to a tea party in the Les Jardins du Trocadero.” Chloé states, letting her loose braid settle over her shoulder. “Also are those new?” She asks pointing to the black mini skirt and dark blue off the shoulder crop top.  
“Yep, what do you think?” Marinette steps away from Luka and does a little spin. The skirt only slightly flaring, the black ankle boots giving her a few extra inches. A black leather choker with the Jagged Stone pick Luka gave her, resting just in the hollow of her throat. Sticking out against the dark blue is an electric blue lyre and black cat hand stitched in, the cat curled around the instrument. Luka grins brightly at her before pulling her in and kissing her right on the mouth. “Well that answers that,” she whispers, chest rising and falling rapidly eyes wide.  
“Hate to break this lovely moment up but we need to get to class Mari,” Chloé laughs. Pulling the shorter girl from Luka with a wave she leads her up to the classroom.  
Both of them ignore Lila and the others whispering; they head to their seats in the back and settle down for the class to start. A few hours later and they are packing up to head to lunch when Alya starts her way up the stairs. Marinette slams her head down on the table, Chloé shoving her hand in between to lessen the pain.   
“What do you want, Césaire?” Chloé snaps standing up.  
“This has nothing to do with you,” she growls, eyes flashing to Marinette.  
“What did I do this time?”   
“So you admit to stealing Lila’s sketch book!”   
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Marinette snaps, eyes blazing with furry as she slams her hands down on the desk standing up. “Why the hell would I want anything that that bimbo would try and concock in her head?”  
“Now Mari,” Adrien begins.  
“Fuck off.” The whole class freezes at Marinette’s words, they thought she liked him. “You don’t get to call me that or get a say in what I do.” She turns back to Alya who is staring at her wide eyed. “None of you seem to have remembered in the past two years since that vixon showed up, but I always bent over backwards for each of you. I have always stood up to liars and bullies, so why would I suddenly start bullying someone?”  
The class shifts, murmurs growing. Lila’s eyes flickering to the window and back to Marinette, watching the class and trying to think up a way to keep them all under her thumb.  
“Did you all forget I have done commissions for Jagged Stone and Clara? Or that Rose is still in contact with Prince Ali from when he visited?” Her hands fly in the air as she speaks. “What about that a fucking napkin, a napkin, can not take out someone’s eye let alone someone wearing glasses!” Max slumpes into his seat, cheeks red in his embarrassment. Marinette shoves her finger into Alya’s chest, glaring up at the wannabe reporter. “You want me to check my facts? That’s not how journalism works Alya. If someone points out doubts, it is your job to prove them wrong! You posted bullshit on your ladyblog because some new shiny person came in and started claiming to have this brilliant life.”  
Turning around she takes her bag from Chloé and shoves past the classmates frozen in the aisle. Stopping at the doorway she turns around to look back at them. “You've already made a name for yourself as a tabloid writer. Hope it works out for you.”  
With those parting words Marinette leads Chloé out of the school, meeting up with Luka and heading to her home for lunch. A large smile on her face; all of the resentment and worry floating off her with each step. With Chloé and Luka by her side, the future looked bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my mother, Lisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by my lovely mother, Lisa.


End file.
